Reverse
by xx-Fran-Rue-Melark-xx
Summary: Twilight, Book 1. Bella lives with the Cullens and is a vampire and Edward has just moved to Forks and lives with Charlie. Note that Jacob is Called Jess to suit Edward. Please R&R thanks.
1. First day

I breath heavily onto the rough canvas, my breath loud and clear coming out in small puffs of cold air. I stretch my arms out and throw of the duvet sunlight leaking through the blinds.

'At least there is some sun in forks' I whisper to myself.

The door shakes behind me and swings open to reveal a silhouette of my father on the wall, I can clearly see the crook in his nose and his strange hairline.

'Better get up son, first day at a new school' my dad, Charlie, smiles. Does he want to remind me any more? Last night he would not shut up about it and Charlie, from what I can remember hardly talks, it's like he wants to scar it into my brain.

'Five minutes' I moan tossing over onto my left side away from the door.

'Okay, okay' he agrees leaving me to peace. I close my eyes, dreading school, half way through term I will be all alone. I was not amazingly popular in Arizona, of course my good looks had every girl on there feet but they sat back down when they saw my personality. I don't see what's wrong with my choice of music, it may be old but people can't see me as who I am. Suddenly Charlie comes clomping back up the stairs.

'I think you should get up son' He says in a worried tone of voice. I take a deep breath out slowly.

'Okay' I sigh looking at my digital clock, 7:45. I peel away the sheets hiding under the duvet and stand up. I dress in some beige formal trousers and a white shirt. I place my necklace of my Mom around my neck, there is a black chain and a metal cross dangling. I tuck it into my shirt and pick up my D&G belt. I fasten it and walk downstairs.

'You look great son' Charlie says before even glimpsing at me.

'Thanks' I say picking up a piece of hot toast the butter still melting.

'Do you want anything else to eat?' Charlie asks

'Dad' I laugh 'I'm fine' I continue. I walk to the door mat where I find my green lacoste trainers and slip them on my feet.

I leave at ten to eight even making sure I have time to get parked. I open the door of my truck which Billy, Dads friend previously owned. Billy has a daughter Jess and she is really nice but she does not go to my school so I am on my own. I seat myself on the leather padding, the car is not perfect but it's grate for a house-warming gift. I start the engine and the old car succeeds on the second go. I ride slowly down following sign posts which don't seem to be true to there word. I follow the signs and suddenly end up at a dead end. I decide to ask someone, I drive down random roads for a little while until I see a young woman, perhaps nineteen.

'Do you know where forks high is?' I ask

'Yeah, just follow this road for about ten minutes then a right, then your next left then it should be pretty clear' she says in an English accent. I follow her advice and soon enough I am at the metal gates for the school. I drive up to the car park and find a space I climb out and a group of boys are standing opposite me by a black shiny BMW.

'Nice ride, is it new?' I ask trying to make a start at this school, like everyone is telling me back home.

'Yeah, for my birthday, yesterday. I was scared to take it on the road' A boy laughs from the back of the crowd. I laugh back trying to be friendly and walk up to them.

'You Swann right?' Another guy asks.

'Yeah Edward' I reply.

'Nice, I'm Eric' He says loudly.

'And I am Mike' The guy who owns the car says. I shake there hands tightly, maybe I have made friends. I tag around with them for a lot of the morning, they introduce me to Angela and Jessica.

It drags on to lunch and we all seat around one table, I pick at my pasta and we joke for a while then it happens.

Five silhouettes appear at the window outside. The door swings open and an icy breeze swarms through the door, in walks two of the five. There is a girl, amazingly beautiful with soft curly locks resting below her shoulders, she is wearing a long red top with a pattern printed on hanging over some black leggings with black little pumps, her eyes are covered in purple eye-shadow giving them a strange amber colouring I assume. On her left arm is a designer handbag resting gently and on her right she is clutching too a strong man with square shoulders. He has short hair but black as black as the midnight sky, he is really pale with bloodthirsty coloured lips. He is wearing a white vest top with a Nike tracksuit top over the top with the zip down. He has black trousers covering his trainers. They proudly walk up to a table together whilst the next two people walk in. _It's like a show. _The next girl has short brown hair wildly flicked at the ends, pointing up, she has red lipstick and some pink blusher over pale cheeks. She is wearing a fitted, baby blue shirt with white skinny jeans. She has soft pink pumps and a brown satchel for a bag. Her arm is clutching to a man, he has a strange face, slightly obscure some way but I can't put my tongue on it. His hair is wild and a dirty blonde colour. He is yet too pale. He is wearing brown trousers, almost identical to mine only they look more designer, the has a black top and some leather shoes. I watch them walk up the the table, the girl bouncing as she walks. Then a girl walks in on her own, beautiful brown hair, curled at the ends but it's long, she is wearing no make-up yet still looks like a goddess. She has a black, neck length jumper underneath and a sparkly top. She is wearing blue frayed jeans and purple shoes with a slight heel. She skips her way to the table leaving me mesmerized.

'Who are they?' I ask, leaving it an open question for anyone to answer

'The Cullens' Mike laughs.

'There all together, together' Jess continues.

'What about that one?' I say pointing to the last girl to walk in.

'Apparently no one is good enough for her' Eric sighs

'Don't tell it like that, tell him the full story' Angela says

'What full story?' I ask getting excited

'It is not long but they moved down here from Alaska like what? Three years ago, they are Mr Cullen, the towns doctor's foster kids, but there dead weird' Angela explains.

'Right' I sigh she says _story_ that's hardly a story.

'That one is Rosalie' Jess says pointing to the girl with blonde hair. 'He's Emmett, and there together' She continues pointing to the guy she was clutching to before, they are making out now though so I can't get a full look. 'That's Alice and she's a freak' Mike continues pointing at the girl with flicked hair. 'And he's Jasper, the one who looks like he is having a hart attack' Mike jokes among us. I look at Jasper again but still can't see what is wrong with his face, I can't but my tongue on the exact word.

'And whose that?' I ask.

'Bella Cullen' Eric says, as he says the name I can see how much he craves her. I try to take my eyes away from her but I can't like they have been super glued to the exact spot. I watch her move her head back at forth as she laughs her hair slowly following.

The rest of the day slowly trails on until last lesson. Biology _what fun. _ Jess, Angela, Eric or Mike are in my class for this lesson so I pull out my map and walk around looking like an idiot. Finally I find classroom 31 and knock on the door. An older looking man opens the door.

'Edward, right?' He asks curiously.

'Yeah, so is this my class?' I ask

'Yes, yes indeed come right in' He says stepping aside to let me pass. I glance around the class and see my seat, well the only spare one anyway. Next to Bella Cullen. 'Just take the spare seat by the window' He declares showing me with his hand some how thinking I'm blind. I fling my bag and Umbro jacket under the desk and seat next to her.

'Bella, Cullen right?' I ask trying to make a start with the beautiful Cullens. She gives me a strange expression then looks away. I keep trying several times to start a conversation but she is just avoiding it. Then a few seconds before the bell sounds she gets up and runs out.

I walk back to my car hoping to find Mike but I can't see anyone. I open the truck door and climb in. Before I leave I look in my back mirror I see the Cullens across the lot around there cars. Bella is standing next to an orange Lamborghini and Alice has the same only in a summer yellow. Rosalie has a BMW sport in a shiny black. Emmett has a big four by four I can't quite work out the make and Jasper has a Golf in a dark mysterious silver. I start the engine and drive home.

I open the door and find Charlie hunched over the sink cleaning some plates.

'Dad, I'll wash up' I offer before I have even stepped in the door. He laughs loudly.

'Edward you have just got home, I'm nearly done anyway' He says

'How was your first day?' He asks.

'Good' I say calmly

'Is that all? Good. What about friends, you do have friends dont you?' Charlie questions getting worried.

'Of course I've got friends. Mike, Eric, Jess, Angela and all them' I say quickly.

'Oh, Mike, Newton?' He asks

'Yeah I think' I say before walking into the lounge and slouching onto the sofa.

'I'll take you out for tea tonight, to the diner, Home coming thing' Charlie explains from the kitchen.

'Okay' I shout back. I quickly surf through a few channels but can't find anything worth watching. We leave and five. The car ride is slow and painful. Charlie takes me in his car and we don't speak a word, he offers me a mint but even that's done in silence. We arrive and are seated quickly.

'Edward, haven't seen you since you were nine' The waitress tells me. I nod politely and pick up a menu. The food is not that appetizing so I just chose some pancakes with syrup.

'Are you sure you don't want a proper meal?' Charlie asks as he orders his steak.

'Sure had a big lunch' I lie.

'Okay, one pancake desert and a steak and chips please' Charlie says.

'Be here in a tick' the woman smiles before darting off to other customers.

'Did you have a good day then?' I ask trying to start a conversation.

'Yeah, not much happening down the station though' Charlie replies. The food arrives and we tuck in, I pour more syrup from the metal jug before eating. It is surprisingly tasty and the flavour is lingering in my mouth for a while after.

'Thanks dad' I smile at him.

'It's okay, my treat' he says before pouring a bit more ketchup on his plate for his last mouthful. We arrive home and I say I have homework to do as an excuse to ring Mom. I pull out my silver phone from my school bag and ring my Mom.

'Hello' She says answering her phone

'Hi Mom' I say grinning at her voice.

'Hi, how was school son?' She asks her voice thrilled about the call.

'Good, good, got some friends, I think' I say biting my lip.

'Oh good, well what's not to like about you' She grins

'Mom' I say warning her not to be so sissy to me

'Okay' She laughs 'What about a girl?' She asks. I am tempted to say Bella Cullen but she might tell Charlie. 'Son?' She asks.

'Sorry was I taking a long time?' I ask

'So what about a girl?' she questions again.

'Mom I have been at the school one day not one year' I reply. 'Well I gotta go, see you, talk to you soon' I say. Before she can say bye I hang up. I sit on my bed breathing heavily for a while before coming downstairs.

'Charlie?' I ask

'Dad' He corrects me.

'Well Dad, you know that girl, Jess Black, do you have her number or address I feel like going to see her tomorrow.' I say

'Well, That's Billy's address, I lost the number though' he says scribbling on a piece of paper.

'Okay, well I might go see her tomorrow' I say smiling

'That is a good idea' He says grinning seeming really pleased by it.

I head up the my room at nine to do some homework. I pull out a book on Shakespeare. I open it to the first page and copy the translation down, I don't see why we are translating Shakespeare it's easy most of it you can understand anyway. I scribble stuff down on paper but when I look up It is just love harts with arrows through and music notes. I walk over to the piano and sit down on the stool and begin to play.

Kiss the rain by Yiruma. My favourite piece. I play for hours until I remember my homework. I quickly scribble it down in my English book, the hand writing is disgraceful but I dont care. I lie down on my bed then drift of to a safe place called dream land.


	2. Jess Black

**Thank You For All The Kind Reviews, Well Three, But I Really Appreciate Them, Please Review This Chapter Too As If I Don't Get About 4-5 More I May Not Continue Please Be As Honest As You Like, Kind Or Mean I just Want The Truth, I am Editing Tomorrow So Please Don't Be Put Of By Bad Spelling, Grammar Issues. Also If You Like Mine Check Out Rpattznme 'S Stories They Are Amazing, Baby Bella, She Is My Inspiration, My Sound, She Has Encouraged Me So Much It Is Unbelievable. Disclaimer, I Don't Own Any Of The Characters, The Main Twilight Story Line Or Any Thing Like That Sadly That's Why They Invented School. If You have Any Tips Or Advice For Me Please Review And If You Give Me An Incredible Nice Review I may Name A Character After You Or Mention You In This Little Bit, Thank You So Much For Everything-Fran-xox**

I wake earlier the usual considering it is Saturday. I gaze at the alarm clock but the red light is to bright for my eyes. I blink hard three times trying to adjust to the light but nothing changes. I glance around the room in the dim light. Some light is pushing against the martial but it is blocking it like a shield. I rub my eyes then look once my at the alarm clock. 10:10. I groan and roll back over trying to sleep.

When I open my eyes again what seemed like ten minutes is half an hour has crept by. I stumble out of bed, entwining my toes with the sheepskin rug underneath me. I spend a few minutes enjoying the pure pleasure before striding over to my wardrobe and picking out an outfit with care. I pull out a pair of frayed jeans, the metal hanger clanging it's way out. I pick a soft David Beckham shirt in a light cream colour. I spray myself in Joop Go aftershave. I walk out of my room and slip down the stairs like a snail.

'Morning' Charlie whispers from the kitchen.

'Morning' I reply in a friendly manor.

'You going to Billy's today?' Charlie asks curiously, I can tell he wants me to say yes by his high pitched tone of voice.

'Yeah, yeah, totally' I say nodding my head encouraging myself.

'Okay well can you pick me up a book?' Charlie asks sheepishly.

'A book?' I question back

'Yeah, he asked to borrow a book on... I can't remember, but I accidentally gave him some important documents, they have identical covers see.' Charlie explains

'Right' I nod

'He will know what I mean, I rang him' He says biting his lip.

'I thought you did not have his number?' I ask rolling my eyes trying to remember our conversation last night.

'Yeah, yeah I found it' He says quickly trying to cover an obvious lie up.

'Dad' I say in a harsh tone of voice.

'What?' He says laughing but inside going as red as a tomato

'Why did you tell me you lost the number, it's no biggie but...why lie' I say

'Biggie? Is that what you teenage kids use now?' He says trying to change to subject.

'Yeah, I guess' I say. 'But why did you lie?' I ask shaking my head trying to remind myself what we are talking about.

'Because, you've just got hear, and I dont want phone calls every minute, it's not good for billy' Dad explains.

'Fine, dad. We would not call all the time, I hardly know the girl for crying out loud. Damn, is that what you think of me. We later' I say walking out of the kitchen into the hall. I slip on some grey pumps and don't even bother tying the laces I just fling open the door and dive into my truck. I unzip my jacket pocket and pull out the folded piece of paper. I follow the 'instructions' Charlie has supplied me with. Within an hour, due to bad hand writing and wrong instructions, I reach the house. I drive up the muddy path and park a few yards from the house behind a shed. I open the door and trudge through the thick mud. I knock on the door and Billy greets me with a smiling face.

'Edward, This is a...' He pauses for an awkward moment biting his lip 'Surprise' he says as I pass through the house. 'Jess is just through the second door on your right' Billy says pointing with his thumb. I walk through to find jess slouched on the couch resting her legs up high.

She has long black hair going down beyond her back, really tanned skin, almost orange. She sits up in her chair quickly noting that I have entered the room, her dark brown eyes look into mine within them I can see love and loyalty. She runs her fingers through her side fringe scraping it out of her eyes.

'Edward' Jess explains gob-smacked.

'Jess' I reply startled by her goddess looks, nearly as beautiful as Bella Cullen I think to myself drifting of into a day dream.

'Edward?' Jess questions in a strange voice.

'Yeah' I say flicking back to life. 'What?' I ask

'Doesn't matter' She laughs. 'So why you come here?' Jess asks puzzled.

'Charlie, he needed me to pick some book up of your dad and I found it as an excuse to see you again' I smile. She laughs loudly her voice deep for a woman.

'So, hows that truck?' Jess asks, talking about it as if it's a human child.

'Fine, fine' I laugh scraping away hair from my eyes which the gel could not hold any longer.

'Good, well I was planning on seeing you tomorrow' Jess begins smiling

'No way' I say

'Yeah' she nods. There is a long silence, this conversation is awkward or feels it at least to me.

'So what do you do in your free time?' I ask trying to start a conversation that can possibly last five minutes.

'Fix motorbikes' Jess mutters under her breath, somehow ashamed of it.

'That's, that's really cool, for a woman and that' I say smiling encouraging her to talk to.

'Yeah, you think so' Jess asks sheepishly

'Yeah, so you ride?' I ask. I have always wanted to ride, I like the speed, adrenaline, noise of the engine.

'Yeah, of course when I'm not busy and that' Jess lies.

'Well, I've always wanted to ride but never had the guts, going eighty in a car once is about the most excitement I have had, that and skydiving' I say laughing

'Skydiving?' Jess explains.

'Yeah' I begin scratching my brow slightly 'My Mom set me up on a one week adventure course, I never new I was going to be doing to lot, jumping out of planes for one' I laugh. Jess chuckles under her breath, she moves her head back and forth just like Bella did the other day.

'So you said you wanted to ride?' Jess asks showing her gleaming white teeth

'Yeah but, Charlie would kill me, he just about lets me drive to school on my own, it's like being a five year old all over again' I say coughing halfway through mid sentence.

'Right, yeah, it would be cool, going on a motorbike with you though' Jess says half flirty half disappointed.

'I would fall off' I say quickly. She laughs, she seems to always laugh.

'So, you needed a book of Billy?' Jess asks trying to get me out the house, I think both of us know this is kinda...uncomfortable.

'Yeah some book he said Billy knew...where is Billy?' I ask turning my back to Jess.

'Just go to the kitchen, you know where you come in' Jess directs me. I walk into the kitchen to find Billy, slouched over a bowl of cereal.

'Dad said you had a' I begin. I pause for an awkward moment before continuing 'Book'

'Oh, yeah he told me about that I will just get it for him' Billy says leaving the Kitchen and heading into the living room. He returns with a big leather book. Charlie said it looked like important documents, that's not what it looks like to me.

'Thanks, well I'll be going now' I say

'Bye Edward' Billy softly replies

'Bye' Jess yells.

I head back out to the truck and open the door, throwing the book onto the passenger seat. I sit in the car for a little while and weigh the book out in my hand, it feels really light for a nine-hundred page book so I carefully open it noting the thin pages and fragile spine. I gasp in shock, the book is hollow but inside there is a small black voice recorder tucked inside. I clip it of the black connecting tube and slide the switch to on. Mine and Jess's conversation replays before my eyes, has Charlie set it up so he could here everything we said, did he think we were going to...? I can't even think about it why would he go behind my back like that. Did Jess know? So many questions are in my mind and I am filled up with anger I just want to scream. I start my engine my hand wrapped around the clutch so tight my knuckles are white. I drive home faster the usual. I fling open the front door and drop my coat on the kitchen tiles.

'Edward, hi, your back early,did you get the book?' Charlie asks smiling.

'No, Billy said he did not know anything about it, are you sure you rang him?' I ask trying not to give anything away, the book now tightly wrapped inside my bag.

'Really' Charlie exclaims, I nod going along with everything

'Maybe you should ring him, was it really that important?' I politely ask.

'It can wait, so how are you and Jess, friends?' Charlie asks trying to change to subject.

'Yeah, yeah grate' I smile 'I might go see her next week, you know get to know her a bit more' I continue.

'Good, well listen I got some urgent work to do down the station, can you get your own tea?' Charlie asks

'Yeah sure' I say shaking my shoulders.

'Well, be back in a few hours' He says grabbing his coat, strangely enough not his police jacket. It's obvious he is going to Billy's I just have to play along with the hole thing.

I head upstairs and shower, the hot water splashing rapidly on my head like rain. I come out and wrap a warm towel of the radiator around my body inhaling the steam. I dress into a new fresh outfit of some comfy D&G jeans and a red baggy top. I slip on some warm socks and an Addidas hooded jacket, it takes a little adjusting to be just to be used to such a cold temperature from a brutal one. I walk downstairs and place a pack of noodles in the pan. I stand and watch them for five minutes before scraping them all into a bowl. It's not the most ideal meal in the world but I am starving. I head back to my room and pick out a small green leather bound book from under my pillow.

_Diary, Saturday 12th march,_

_Today I went to see Jess Black, she is obviously amazingly beautiful but I feel a bit, weird, around her, I would like to be friends but I feel like I am constantly being watched, I mean, Charlie but a damn voice recorder in the room for crying out loud, but somehow I want Bella, I crave Bella, I need Bella. I don't give much thought to things, like the way I am going to die, but I have thought about one thing some much It's driving me crazy. I need to be a Cullen. Edward_

I stay with the pen pressed down to the page for a few moments, my hand creasing the paper. I sit there absorbing the words I have wrote into my head, what affect they have on me. I don't even know Bella and by the impression she gave me she does not want to get to know me, and they have already said nobody is good enough for her, but the presence of her with me, it's amazing, like fire and powder waiting to consume.

The door rattles and I can here Charlie come in downstairs, I quickly lift up the wobbly floor board I invented to keep things in my self when I was nine and place the book in there.

'Edward' Charlie yells from downstairs in his bold angry voice.

'Yeah, Dad?' I ask sounding confused 'Why did you not take your uniform?' I ask softly trying not to push it to far.

'Because, it was urgent, like I said' He explains his cheeks turning red.

'Okay' I smile showing my white teeth

'So, on the way home, I popped into Billy, about the book' Charlie begins

'So did you find it?' I ask excitedly

'Edward?' He says his eyes narrowing.

'Yeah, what? And why did you want me?' I ask innocently

'He said he gave you the book' Charlie explains.

'People say these things, you know old age' I say trying to make it as believable as possible 'And Dad, ewww, what's that smell of steak?' I continue

'Well...' Charlie begins

'I thought you had urgent work to do, not go eating at the diner and visit Billy' I say

'Yeah, Billy, that reminds me, he gave you the book?' Charlie says trying to joke and be a fun dad.

'Dad, people can forget with old age, even you said it could wait' I say 'And Jess said that he can be forgetful' I bite me lip suddenly, remembering there is a record of our conversation.

'Edward, why bite your lip, your bleeding now' Charlie sighs 'And okay I will go look for the book on Monday, when he's not busy' Charlie continues

'Owww' I say running up to the bathroom the get a wipe for my lip. The rest of the day trails on like a snail. watch the sun dance it's way down to the final curtain and prepare to become a moon and gleam and shine in the show of life, or that's how Grandma always described it, everything with her had to be more then ordinary, more to say, I loved her so much, I bet she was as beautiful as any of the Cullens once. I lie on my bed thinking about today, Jess, how boring it's been, I actually want to go back to school, see my '_friends' _

I head downstairs and say night to Charlie

'Night Dad' I say

'You going to bed, this early?' He asks sounding shocked

'Yeah?' I question

'It's Saturday night, aren't most boys out?' Charlie asks

'Yeah, well I go out most nights, but I have only just moved here' I reply

'Okay, well night, I will be up in about half an hour so' Charlie says

'Okay' I say lightly shutting the door behind me.

I walk into my room, and indulge into my mattress where then I find sleep.


End file.
